Your Ambition My Passion
by chococherries45
Summary: Naruto is an aspiring wrestler with a goal to reach the top. He mysteriously gets into an 'accident' and has a beautiful woman as his doctor. Maybe getting injured isnt sooo bad. ; NaruOC


_Real Life Plot twist with Naruto as an aspiring wrestler who wants to make it to the top._

_Reviews are **always **welcome. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. If I did he'll probably become Hokage and have little pink haired Kuubi babies with Sakura. _

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why I choose to keep my heart beating. Why I can't just loose all motivation to do... anything. Is it simply because I _am _alive that I should live it? That seems logical considering the fact they are many people with various diseases and complications who fight for every breath. But I don't fathom how you could live with the purpose of just existing.

I used to wake up every morning thanking whatever's up there that I'm alive, but weren't we all put here to do something? Whether it be to become the greatest, or to change lives, we can't just live to simply _be_.

So I can honestly say, that that's my problem. I don't know what I'm living for. My parents encouraged me to get the best education I could get and to get the most favorable career. And I totally understand what they mean, but what's after that? I don't see living my life with the plaque of a reasonable income, a great career and a beautiful house without someone to share it with.

And now, I know my purpose... to find one.

*

The hospital called me into work today – apparently it's an emergency. And guess what? Today is... oh no sorry, **was **supposed to be my first day on vacation. Bright sunny day; calm breeze and _I _don't get to enjoy it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not conceited or mad, I just wish I could get some time to myself. I mean, I remember it was just yesterday when I graduated from high school and literally spent 1 year in college before they decided I'm good enough to be a doctor. My family was ecstatic. I was content. And so I become one of Japans leading doctors at the age of 20. Straight from college, I went to work and ever since, I haven't had any kind of vacation. Well now it looks like it will have to wait. Duty calls. ;)

As soon as I was within sight of Nozoite Hospital, I started mentally preparing. Don't ask, it's a habit and very necessary. _Alright, the moment I walk in, there will be chaos. _I nodded as I began to park my car in the parking lot when the 2 fire trucks and several ambulance cars came into view._ My co-workers will probably give me a file on the details of the patient and his/her medical history._ I locked the door to my car and ran in the hospital through the back door. The door opened and the hallway was a bustling carnival, with frantic doctors and nurses running and making phone calls. As soon as they caught sight of me, they pointed toward the last door to the right.

"TOMI! HERE'S THE FILE!" Aika ran to me from behind the front desk with a frown on her face. I smiled nervously at her. She was one of my best friends at Nozoite and she knew about my [planned] vacation. We ran together to the room. Aika gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh Aika, don't give me that look. Don't worry about me; I'll eventually get a break. What really matters is the patient." I smiled at her while I skimmed through the file. _**Uzumaki Naruto**__. No hereditary problems, diseases or complications. Hm, healthy kid._ She opened the door for me and every doctor ran out when they caught sight of me, except one of course. I looked at 'the kid' and I almost blushed. The bright sunlight from the window cast upon his golden hair and tanned skin in a heavenly way. He looked so beautiful. The golden locks that rested atop his head look spiky and it only made him look more like a god. But it almost broke my heart to see his condition. One word: Disfigured. One of his legs was badly beaten and battered, many a couple broken bones.

"Dr. Komatsu, It seems like he was attacked and broke bones in his legs and his right arm..." One of the other doctors talked on and on about this man's injuries, but to me it was pretty obvious. Soon after, surgery was done to realign his bones and stitch up his injuries. Now here comes the wait. Hours later I was in his room, readjusting the blinds so he could get as much sunlight as possible._ Have I developed a soft spot for him?_

Sheets rustled and I quickly looked over to Naruto, who opened his eyes lazily.

"Huh?" My eyes widened in shock as I caught the first glimpse of the blonde's eyes. Bright pools of sky blue, which made it so much harder not to think that he **was **perfection. The contrast blonde-blue contrast made my breath stay trapped in my throat. I almost lost myself in them. For while, he just seemed to scan the room in a sleepily way. When his luring eyes finally met up with my purple ones, his eyes squinted and he slightly sighed. "Nah, she's too beautiful. Must be a dream." He mumbled as I giggled slightly and blushed at his comment._ Beautiful? No way._ My laugh woke him up fully and his eyes opened embarrassed and blushing wildly. I smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki. I'm Dr. Tomi Komatsu." I smiled as I walked to the foot of the bed. He grinned at me childishly.

"Hey Tomi-san. Wow, you really are the most beautiful thing I've seen. So I wasn't dreaming." I pushed some of my green hair in front of my face to hide the blush that crept up my cheeks._ He's soo attractive!_ "Call me Naruto."

And from that point on, I secretly held a crush on this guy. Too late to try to reverse it; the damage was done. I don't know what it was about him that just made me so goddamn happy. His piercing smile? Dazzling eyes? The way his face would just light up every time I walked in the room... well at least I hope that's the case. But the fact is... that I've grown attached. And from just listening to him talk gives me a reason to live. Its great to admit that I have a _slight _purpose – saving his life and watching him recover. What's after that? Guess I'll have to go back to searching...

I hated to be the one to burst Naruto's bubble, but _someone _has to ask him what actually _happened _that day. And all the doctors voted that since he likes me (Got a huge confidence boost when they said that), I'd be the one to ask. An excuse to see Naruto... :D

The door opened I walked into the room, feeling my face slowly light up when I see the halfway recovered Naruto sitting up on his bed with a bowl of instant ramen in his lap. He grinned at me.

"Morning Tomi-san!" He looked from his bowl of ramen to me and his face looked like he was trying to make the hardest decision known to man. A sigh of defeat left his lips, leaving me utterly confused. "Want some ramen?" His eyes tightened shut and it looked like he was giving his best friend away. I laughed heartedly.

"Oh Naruto, keep your ramen. I know how much you love it." Watching him dig in made him look more and more like a kid._ So kawaii! _Along the way, he noticed how I was staring at him and he smirked at me.

"Tomi?" The deep voice snapped me out of my obsession and I blushed slightly; remembering what I had come here for in the first place.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened the day you got injured?" His reaction was unexpected. Very. The long tanned fingers holding the spoon had frozen and gripped the delicate spoon tightly. Fearing for the remainder of his meal, I picked it up from his lap and placed it on a nearby table. I scooted closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "Relax." My voice seemed to soothe him and his muscles slowly unclenched and his head bowed, blonde hair covering his face slightly. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I was walking to the boxing arena when I was jumped by a pack of professional boxers. "_Omg. Ambushed?"_ I brought my arm from his shoulder to around his back, he immediately lounged with his head on my shoulder. I had no time to obsess with the contact before he started sobbing.

"Naruto-kun, don't cry. It's okay. Everything will be okay." At that moment, our relationship switched from _friends _to _not-so-sure. _Of course we didn't notice it at the time, for there were more important matters at hand. For example:** Why did professional boxers ambush Naruto-kun?**

I softly rubbed Naruto-kun's back as he quietly made sniffing sounds and snuggled closer to me. He took a deep breath.

"They attacked me because this was my one shot to become a professional boxer." Realization hit me hard.

"You were going to _fight _in the match." It was more of a statement than a question. He nodded. "Were these people your rivals?" Another nod.

"They used to be my friends- Hyuuga Neji and Kiba Inuzuka. We all had the same dream to become a professional boxer and they succeeded in that dream, leaving me behind. If I had won that final fight in the tournament, I would get the chance to be in the pros..." He stopped and made a short sniffle. "I guess they figured that if I was pro, that I would become the best. Too hard for them to beat."

I nodded._ He's so strong. To continue to reach to his dream even after his friends betrayed him. I want to be that strong and to find what I'm looking for..._He wiped away his tears and straightened himself up, my hand falling from his back to the sheets behind him. Pride showed in his eyes as he gazed at me.

"Your so successful Tomi-chan. You already made your dream come true and I'm going to keep working hard for mine." His fists clenched. "Even if I have no one, I will succeed. These little injuries aren't going to stop me. Believe it." I couldn't help but place a hand on his cheek, looking at him lovingly. His eyes widened.

"You admire me, Naruto-kun? At least you have a dream. I have yet to find my purpose. Sure saving lives is great, but..." I stood up and faced away from him, my emerald hair hiding my face from him. "All I ever wanted was someone who I could home to and for him to just... _hold_ me." Without glancing back to him, I left the room and robotically told my interns the reasons for his injuries; being sure to look at normally as I can. I sped home and immediately crashed on my bed, crying insanely._ I've never told anyone that. I'm sure he'll never want to talk to me again if he finds out the 2ndpart to my needs.__** He's the person who I want to love.**_

*

I took a week off for vacation, seizing the opportunity and refusing to pick up the phone if the hospital called. Wasn't much of a vacation though, with a certain someone constantly on your mind. Naruto's shocked face was constantly replayed over and over in my mind, like there was no escape from him. Alright I admit it, I fell for him. Let me rephrase that – I fell_** in love**_ with him. And after a week of my so-called 'vacation', I returned to the hospital. I'm not sure if it's the fact that refusing to help save so many lives troubled me or the fact that I couldn't see the blonde's lovely smile. Yup, I think it was the smile.

Anticipation killed me several times as I went through the daily routine on checking on the more critical patients before I got to Naruto. _I want to see him so bad. No, I __**need **__to see him!_

Finally, I got to Naruto's room. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to see... nothing. The bed was neatly tucked and the table made. Sorrow filled my features as I realized that Naruto-kun had left the hospital. I turned around to meet a tall figure blocking the door. Naruto smiled heartedly as he leaned against the doorframe. He wore regular clothes – blue t-shirt and black jeans and also a diamond necklace that I hadn't noticed before. Before I realized what was happening, it was too late to hold myself back. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

"Naruto-kun! I thought you left!" I felt a laugh erupt from his chest as he hugged me back with one arm and used the other to play with my emerald hair.

"I wouldn't leave without a goodbye, Tomi-chan." His tone turned serious as he gently pulled me away from my embrace and held onto my forearms. Bright blue pools bore down on mine and I almost kissed him right there. "That's the thing. I'm leaving. If I stay here I can't train for the tournament next year. This could be my chance." My melancholy expression returned as I bowed my head down, bangs hiding my eyes from him._ He's leaving..._

"I understand Naruto-kun..." He cut me off with a hand lifting my chin up. His face came closer to mine as his eyes slowly closed. My breath caught in my throat as his lips brushed against mine. I pressed lightly against his awaiting lips and we shared a **very **passionate kiss. My hands ran through his golden locks as his arms wrapped around my waist. Finally the passion ended and all that was left was those eyes, the eyes that continued to give me some sort of hope even when all of it was lost.

"Tomi, come with me." My eyes widened as I gave him a face that said 'What?' "Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I could do anything. I don't want to lose that feeling, plus the other feeling you gave me. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you and your beautiful smile. Please Tomi, I love you and I want to be the person to tell you that... even after a long day at work." He smirked at me giving me another small peck on the lips. I, who heard every word he said VERY clearly, turned to a state of shock after I heard the word 'love'. Stutters only formed out of my lips and he took it the wrong way. Pain and sadness showed on his face as he slowly let go of me and headed out the door.

"It's ok. I understand you have a life here. It was too much of me to ask for you to come with me." For a minute I stood there emotionless._ Love? He loves me? Yes, he does. And I let him walk away?!_ My feet ran in the direction he went, only to find that he was gone. Aika appeared in the hallway. She pointed toward the front door of the building.

"Go! Hurry! Before he leaves!" She smiled and lightly shoved my back. I smiled at her before I dashed out of the hospital, knowing well that Naruto could probably break into a run and easily beat me. I stood outside the hospital searching frantically for Naruto. _My _Naruto. Blonde hair appeared 30 feet away and I desperately ran toward it.

"NARUTO!!!" I screamed. Naruto turned around just in time to see me fling myself onto him.

"Oh Naruto, don't leave me. I **need **you. I _**love **_you. Of course I'll go anywhere you want me to, as long as I'm with you, by your side." I sobbed desperately unto his chest. Shock printed itself across his face when I finally looked up to him. I smiled slightly. "So Yes." His azure eyes slightly squinted as a wide grin formed on his lips. His arms left from around my waist to the back of his neck, his fingers played around there for a few more seconds until he lifted the necklace of off his chest and hooked it around mine.

"That's all I wanted to hear."


End file.
